


code name: golf alpha yankee

by yaboyhide



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboyhide/pseuds/yaboyhide
Summary: sex is a lot like flying an airplane. poe and rey are in the cockpit, finn's in the background being incredibly bi. bb-8 is there.(disclaimer: modern extremely boring extremely sappy finnpoe au.)





	code name: golf alpha yankee

**Author's Note:**

> i needed a modern finnpoe au and rey will be there in the background in lesbians with jess. also feat. bb-8 as an adorable canine nuisance. characterization may be a lil shaky bc 1) i am not used to writing fic and 2) i love my kids sm but who even are they. please feel free to give me some feedback and suggestions!

“Please, Finn, please,” Rey begs, draping across his lap dramatically. “I know I promised I’d watch him, but Jessika finally has time to help me study, and you know how important—” 

“—yeah, I know,” Finn sighs, already regretting this. “Big checkride coming up, Jessika is brilliant and gorgeous, so you’ve said.” He smiles, both exasperated and affectionate. “But you owe me.”

Rey flops down to the floor and kneels in front of him. Her eyes are huge with excitement. “Yes, anything, Finn, you just name it. But now I gotta go get ready.” 

With a barely repressed squeal of excitement, Rey kisses his cheek and bounces to her feet. Finn watches her gallop down the hall of their shared apartment to her room and checks another smile. He’d almost accuse Rey of using this opportunity as an excuse to cozy up to Jessika, her crush at the flight academy, but he also knows she takes her studies extremely seriously. Rey had always dreamed of being a pilot, ever since she was a little girl, and now, being under the tutelage of the Luke Skywalker, the pilot who inspired her to fly, only upped the stakes. 

With a groan, Finn gets up from the couch, stretching his cramped limbs until he hears his joints pop, then glares blearily down at the laptop on the coffee table before him. The cursor on the blank document blinks up at him tauntingly. 

A crashing sound from Rey’s room distracts him. “Rey?” he calls cautiously, half starting towards her room. “Did you die?”

There’s a moment of silence, then—

“I’m fine!” Rey’s voice is muffled, but then she pokes her head out of her door, halfway into pulling on a sweater. “Poe’s almost here though, so could you—”

The doorbell rings.

“—get that,” she finishes a little unnecessarily. She disappears again as Finn switches tracks and instead goes to answer the door.

He hasn’t met Poe before, has only heard stories from Rey and Jessika, and all he really knows is Poe is a few years older than them, in the same class as Jess, and is one of the academy’s top students. Whatever he’d been imagining in his head up until now certainly doesn’t do the real Poe any justice, in any case, and Finn stands in the open doorway speechless for a half second too long than socially acceptable. To be fair, Poe looks dressed to kill in a brown leather jacket over a plain white shirt, perfectly distressed jeans rolled at the ankles, black socks and brown leather boots. His hair is an unruly mass of artfully mussed curls, and his dark eyes shine with amusement from beneath thick brows the longer Finn stands there just staring. 

Luckily for him, he’s saved from his embarrassment by a cold, wet nose digging into his stomach, which gets more and more insistent when he fails to look down fast enough, and ultimately he pays the price when the very large, very enthusiastic, very heavy golden retriever attached to the nose knocks him over. The next few moments are a blur of giggles (on his part), good natured snuffling and whining (on the dog’s part), and low chuckles (heavens above, that’s Poe) before a hand finds his and pulls Finn to his feet.

“Sorry about that,” Poe says sheepishly, still holding Finn’s hand. “BB-8 gets a little carried away when she meets new people.”

“No, it’s—it’s fine,” Finn says. He blinks down at the hand still holding his. Doesn’t protest or move away. “Just surprised me, is all. You’re Poe, right? I’m Finn.”

It really isn’t fair, Finn thinks in despair as Poe’s sudden, sunny smile lights up his face. He’s a little distracted by Poe’s stubble and full lower lip even as Poe says, “Rey’s told me a lot about you.”

Finn can feel a heat creeping up his neck. “Whatever she said, it isn’t true.”

This startles a laugh out of Poe, and Finn can’t help but feel inordinately pleased. The warmth is in his cheeks now. The dog—BB-8? Weird name for a dog—licks at their joined hands and Finn unconsciously recoils. He masks his disappointment by crouching down to BB-8’s level and uses both hands to scratch the dog’s fluffy cheeks. 

“I swear it wasn’t all bad,” Poe says with a low huff of amusement. Finn glances up to see Poe kneeling with him and BB-8, whose tail thumps delightedly as Poe adds his hands to the petting party. “Speaking of, where is Rey?”

Finn hums under his breath, watching BB-8 almost melt under their joined ministrations. “She’s—,” he pauses, unsure if Rey told Poe about the change of plans, “—in her room.” 

As if on cue, there’s another disturbing crash, then Rey opens her door, strolling casually down the hall as if they hadn’t all been at least mildly concerned for her wellbeing, BB-8 included. BB-8 bounds to meet her halfway, and Rey crouches to gather her into a hug. 

“Well, I gotta get going,” Poe says, half reluctantly. When Finn turns, he sees Poe looking at him as he says it, rather than BB-8, as he’d expected. There’s an answering smile, shyly tugging at the corners of his own mouth. Poe bites his lip, seems to consider something, then hands Finn the duffel he’s apparently had this entire time. “Everything should be in there: food, dishes, treats, and some of BB-8’s favorite toys. It’ll only be a few days, but Rey has a spare key if you guys need anything while I’m gone.”

Finn blinks down at the duffel, takes it, and if his hand lingers on Poe’s longer than necessary, Poe doesn’t seem to be complaining. “Where are you going?” he asks. 

“My mom’s coming in tonight, and we’re gonna fly out to see my dad for the weekend. She’s got so much stuff with her that we don’t have room for BB-8 this time, otherwise she’d be coming with.” At the sound of her name, BB-8 trots over, as if sensing Poe’s about to leave. She stands on her hind legs, her paws on Poe’s chest, and she whines. “I know girl, but next time,” Poe promises her, scratching her cheeks and kissing her on the nose. “Be good for Finn, you hear?”

Rey, pulling on a jacket while juggling heavy book bags, joins them at the door. “And what am I, chopped liver?”

Poe rolls his eyes, still loving on BB-8. “You’re not even gonna be here tonight.”

“And how do you know that?” Rey demands, her cheeks hot with color. 

Poe just snorts. “Jess texted me."

Rey rolls her eyes and bumps past Poe goodnaturedly. “I’ll have to have a word with that one." 

"Also you are very obviously getting ready to leave right now.”

"Have a safe flight, Poe, and Finn, don’t wait up for me,” Rey says with a beatific smile, as if she hadn't heard Poe. With a wink and a wave, she’s off.

Finn sets the bag down, goes to shake Poe’s hand. “Have fun, Poe, and don’t worry about me and BB-8, we’ll be fine.”

Poe takes his hand with a smirk. “Oh, it’s not BB-8 I’m worried about. She’s sweet, but she’s a handful. But text me if you need anything.”

“Text you? I don’t—” Finn stops when Poe tightens his hand around his. There’s the sharp line of folded paper against his palm, and he has to laugh. “You think you’re slick, don’t you?”

Poe shrugs, backs out of the doorway. “A bit, yeah.” There’s another of what Finn’s beginning to realize is a trademark cocky smirk. “But seriously. Anything. Just text me.” He holds Finn’s eye just a second longer, winks, then disappears around the corner.

Finn closes the door slowly, turns to BB-8 who’s sitting just behind him, smiling with her tongue lolling out. “Your owner’s a bit of a showoff, isn’t he.” 

BB-8 barks happily.

**Author's Note:**

> poe when did u even have time 2 write ur number down and who even carries paper and pens anymore!!! anyways i'll continue this eventually. it's only gonna get gayer from here, folks.


End file.
